Kingdom Hearts : Histoires courtes II
by jaysher
Summary: Plusieurs petites histoires mettant en scène différents personnages issus de l'univers de ce jeu vidéo.1,7: Sora,Dingo,Donald: Solidarité,Toucher. 2: Sora,Riku:Griffe. 3:Sora,Kairi:Cavalier. 4:Sora,Dingo,Donald,Léon:Pinceaux. 5:Sora,Léon:Caricatures. 6:Sora, Donald,Dingo,Jafar:Camping. 8:Roxas,Axel:Panier de fruits. 9:Sora,Demyx:Tentation, etc...
1. Chapter 1

Solidaire.

Alors que le soleil est haut dans le ciel, Sora, Dingo et Donald déjeunent sur un chemin perdu au beau milieu de plusieurs champs vides de la moindre culture. L'air est plutôt doux et cela fait un moment que les trois partenaires n'ont croisé aucun ennemi sur leur route. Du coup, ils ont décidé d'en profiter pour faire une pause et s'alimenter par la même occasion mais bien sûr, la vigilance est toujours de mise. A l'ombre d'un buisson de buis, Donald est affairé à se confectionner un sandwich tandis que ses deux amis sont déjà en train de mordre dans le leur. Après avoir avalé sa bouchée, Sora en profite pour dire quelques mots à ses camarades.

« Je sais que cela fait un petit moment que nous voyageons ensemble mais je n'ai jamais prit le temps de vous remercier.

\- Nous remercier ? Glousse Dingo.

\- Oui. Si j'aurais dû faire toutes ces aventures en solitaire, quelque chose me dit que je ne serais plus de ce monde depuis un petit moment.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Dit Donald en arrachant un morceau de son sandwich. Tu es un garçon très doué en terme de combat et je suis sûr que tout se serait bien passé pour toi. »

Malgré ces paroles réconfortantes, Sora continue de douter. Alors qu'il continue de prendre son repas, ce dernier songe à ses amis et s'interroge sur leurs actions du moment. S'il était à la tête d'une certaine puissance financière, le garçon serait prêt à tout céder pour avoir une chance de les voir mais surtout, de leur parler. Si seulement tout pouvait redevenir comme avant, son existence serait beaucoup plus simple qu'actuellement. Soudain, le canard le tire de sa torpeur par une question.

« Dis-moi Sora ?

\- Oui ?

\- Connaissais-tu la solidarité lorsque tu vivais sur ton île ?

\- Et comment ! »

Suite à cette interrogation, Sora se réfugie dans les méandres de sa mémoire et rapidement, plusieurs scènes lui apparaissent comme si elles s'étaient produites la veille. Avec nostalgie, il se revoit assis sur l'un des énormes rochers se situant au bord de mer et tandis que le jeune garçon conservait sa canne à pêche dans ses deux mains, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à Riku. Bien sûr, ce dernier imitait son comportement. Lorsque l'un d'entre eux pêchait plusieurs poissons, il n'hésitait pas à céder la moitié de son labeur à son compagnon pour lui éviter des brimades de la part des résidents de l'île. D'ailleurs, Sora se montrait plus doué dans le domaine de la pêche et parfois, son meilleur ami remettait ses propres compétences en doute.

L'autre jour, c'était un jeune garçon qui avait réussit à se perdre sur l'île qui provoqua une vague de recherches intensives. Sa mère, craignant que le pire lui soit arrivé, n'arrivait pas à se ressaisir pour calmer la tristesse et la culpabilité qui ne cessèrent de la ronger. Fort heureusement, Sora et Riku furent ceux qui réussirent à trouver l'enfant et lorsqu'ils ont ramené ce dernier auprès de sa mère, celle-ci ne se montra guère avare de compliments envers les deux amis. Alors qu'un voile de tristesse s'abat sur le visage du propriétaire de la keyblade, celui-ci baisse son visage et n'a plus aucune motivation pour poursuivre son repas.

« Ce sont des moments qui me manquent terriblement même si sur le moment, elles ne me semblaient pas très joyeuses. »

Tout à coup, Donald pose son sandwich sur son sac à dos qui reposait sur le sol et se met debout sur ses deux pattes palmées. Suite à ce comportement, Dingo s'étonne et ne se prive pas pour se montrer curieux.

« Un souci ?

\- L'appel de la nature. »

Réalisant le trouble qui perturbe son camarade à plumes, le chien glousse une nouvelle fois tandis que le volatile s'éloigne en marchant vers les arbres qu'ils ont dépassé avant de s'arrêter ici. Une fois que l'oiseau disparaît derrière l'un d'eux pour se soulager la vessie, le chien continue de discuter avec le petit humain.

« Tu sais Sora, même si cela est très difficile à concevoir pour l'instant, sache que tu pourras bientôt retrouver ces moments qui te manquent tant.

\- Tu crois ?

\- je suis prêt à mettre mes pattes au feu. »

Tout en lui répondant, l'animal s'autorise un sourire et cela suffit pour aider Sora à se montrer un peu plus positif. D'ailleurs, un détail appartenant au chien frappe l'esprit du jeune garçon et il profite du moment pour satisfaire ses doutes.

« Dingo, comment fais-tu pour te montrer aussi optimiste ?

\- Mon existence m'a prouvé que j'avais mille et une raison de croire en un avenir meilleur.

\- Et tu as toujours été ainsi ?

\- Non. »

Cette fois, le sourire éternel figurant sur les babines du chien disparaît pour laisser la place à une certaine tristesse. Rapidement, Sora regrette de s'être montré aussi indiscret et cherche un autre sujet de conversation afin de faire machine arrière. Néanmoins, il est trop tard car son camarade décide de se montrer le plus honnête possible.

« Avant de rejoindre l'équipage du vaisseau Gummi, je menais une existence plutôt paisible et à cette époque, j'avais la chance de pouvoir compter sur un ami sincère. Hélas, ce dernier fut appelé à des responsabilités très importantes et depuis ce jour, je me suis retrouvé seul du jour au lendemain. En faisant la connaissance de Donald, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais une chance de pouvoir combler cette absence mais même en faisant des efforts, cette personne me manque terriblement. »

Voulant fuit à ces douloureux souvenirs, Dingo tente de songer à des pensées plus joyeuses et au bout de quelques secondes, son sourire fait son retour. Alors que les deux compagnons poursuivent leur repas, les yeux de Sora regarde par-dessus l'épaule gauche du chien et se rend compte d'un fait étrange. En effet, une petite forme noire et mouvante vient de se matérialiser près de l'un des arbres se situant au loin et cette apparition l'inquiète grandement.


	2. Chapter 2

Griffe.

Par une belle matinée ensoleillé, Sora est déjà en train de fouler le sable qui recouvre la majeure partie de la plage. Alors que l'eau de l'océan ne cesse de se mouvoir sous l'effet de la houle, le jeune homme s'interroge sur ses actions futures de la journée. Tandis qu'il se promène tranquillement le long de la plage, ses yeux se portent immédiatement sur une touffe de cheveux qui dépasse légèrement du tronc d'un arbre mort. Ce dernier, le seul présent sur la plage, est présent sur les lieux depuis de très nombreuses années. Lorsque Sora fut en âge de sortir dehors sans la moindre compagnie, sa curiosité l'a poussé à se rendre jusqu'ici et c'est ainsi qu'il a pu se rendre compte de ce détail particulier.

Personne n'a jugé utile de le déplacer et au fur et à mesure que les années se sont écoulées, cet arbre est devenu comme un monument dans le coeur des habitants de cette île. Aucun résident ne cherche à le déplacer, ni à lui prélever quelques morceaux de bois pour un usage divers et si l'un d'entre eux à le malheur d'y toucher, nourrissant des projets sombres, il est aussitôt écarté du reste de la population. Toutefois, Sora se montre intrigué par cette chevelure qu'il voit de l'autre côté du tronc et n'y pouvant plus, le voilà qu'il s'approche de la relique fossilisée. Une fois près de l'arbre, le garçon risque un œil par-dessus et remarque que l'individu assit n'est autre que son meilleur ami : Riku.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Surpris par cette voix, l'adolescent tourne sa tête en direction de celle de Sora tandis que sa main se retire de l'intérieur de son short. Rougissant, Riku semble mal à l'aise mais cela ne l'empêche pas de se montrer curieux.

« Sora, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es tombé de ton lit ou quoi ?

\- Pas du tout, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce qu'il est très rare de te croiser à cette heure, c'est tout. »

Motivé par cette conversation, Sora ne tarde pas à se mouvoir afin de faire le tour de l'arbre mort. Néanmoins, dès qu'il fait un pas pour se déplacer, voilà que Riku se lève brutalement et se tourne pour faire face à son camarade. Là encore, il se montre particulièrement ennuyé.

« Si tu pouvais rester là où tu te trouves Sora, cela m'arrangerait beaucoup.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que... »

Ne voulant pas passer pour un pervers aux yeux de Sora, Riku se dépêche de trouver une jolie petite histoire à raconter à ce dernier. Bien sûr, le mensonge qu'il s'apprête à prononcer aura une double utilité : D'abord, convaincre Sora de rester là où il se trouve et deuxièmement, préserver son innocence. Même si les deux garçons ont un âge similaire, l'un des deux est beaucoup plus mûr que l'autre et sur le moment, Riku regrette d'être venu jusqu'ici pour partir à la découverte de son corps. S'il avait su, celui-ci se serait lancé dans une petite promenade au sein de l'île pour repérer un endroit plus propice pour ce genre d'activité.

« Je suis contagieux ! » Balance-t-il brusquement.

Intrigué par ce qu'il vient d'entendre, Sora regarde longuement son ami droit dans les yeux et s'interroge. Depuis quand son camarade souffre-t-il et comment se fait-il qu'il soit au courant de ce mal que maintenant ? Serait-il possible qu'un fossé se creuse doucement entre eux sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoit ? Si c'est le cas, Sora va devoir tout faire pour découvrir les raisons d'un tel comportement.

« Depuis quand es-tu contagieux ? Demande-t-il.

\- Depuis ce matin et tu es l'une des premières personnes à être au courant. Bien sûr, je compte sur toi pour garder le secret.

\- Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir. »

Les deux garçons se sentent soulagés pour des raisons différentes pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Soudain, alors que Sora promène son regard sur le sable, un détail étrange attire son attention. Curieux, le jeune homme se penche en avant et attrape un objet partiellement dissimulé près du tronc. En se relevant, le meilleur ami de Riku se rend compte qu'il s'agit d'une griffe d'une belle taille et rapidement, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« J'ignore à qui appartenait cette griffe mais je suis sûr que son propriétaire est un monstre qui peuple l'océan. »

Oui, Sora est un grand rêveur et il espère que sa théorie est la bonne. De toute façon, tant que le mystère de cette griffe n'est pas résolu, personne ne peut se permettre de le contredire ou alors, il faudrait que cette dernière avance de sérieux arguments.

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Sora. Tu sais très bien qu'aucun monstre ne vit dans l'océan.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

Sora regrette que son meilleur ami ne partage pas ses opinions concernant les créatures qui peuplent l'étendue marine. Maintenant qu'il va beaucoup mieux, Riku contourne le tronc d'arbre pour se placer auprès de son copain de longue date. A cet instant, celui qui a trouvé la griffe se montre une nouvelle fois curieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait attrapé si on reste trop longtemps à tes côtés ? »

Oubliant qu'il devait garder une certaine distance avec l'adolescent pour rendre crédible son histoire, Riku reconnaît qu'il sait se montrer tête en l'air. Comment va-t-il faire pour se rattraper ?

« Ce n'est pas grave, dit Sora. Après tout, si j'attrape le même mal que toi, cela voudra bien dire que nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde. »

Comme pour se montrer d'accord avec ces propos, Riku se contente de sourire même si ce n'est pas l'excuse qu'il aurait voulu mettre en place. Par contre, ce dernier doit se montrer prudent s'il ne veut pas que les autres enfants de l'île soit au courant de ces isolements temporaires.

« Sora, je peux compter sur toi pour garder le secret ?

\- Au sujet de ta maladie ? »


	3. Chapter 3

Cavalier.

Par un bel après-midi d'été, Sora et Kairi se sont rendus à la plage afin de s'offrir un sympathique moment de détente. Bon, ce n'est pas que la vie au sein de l'île soit particulièrement éreintante mais parfois, le besoin de s'isoler se fait sentir au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins. De plus, Sora adore passer du temps avec Kairi et il serait incapable d'expliquer pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'ils sont les meilleurs amis du monde, tout simplement ? Alors que le duo jette son dévolu sur une infime partie de l'étendue sableuse qui fait le tour de l'île, Sora plante le pied du parasol qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Ensuite, l'adolescent l'ouvre tandis que de son côté, Kairi pose le petit sac bleu qu'elle promenait sous son bras gauche. Là, elle en sort une grande serviette rose qu'elle étend sur le sable et ne met pas très longtemps pour s'allonger dessus. Une fois que son dos repose sur le tissu doux, elle invite son ami à venir la rejoindre. Bien sûr, Sora ne se fait pas prier et une fois à ses côtés, le jeune homme se plaît à rêver.

« Plus tard, quand je serais grand, je partirais à l'aventure, dit-il.

\- Comment ça ? Demande Kairi.

\- Je me ferais un grand radeau et je quitterais l'île pour voguer sur l'océan. »

Suite à l'évocation ce souhait, l'adolescente porte l'une de ses mains devant sa bouche et tente d'étouffer un rire. Ne voyant pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Sora tourne sa tête dans sa direction et fronce des sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu te moques de moi ?

\- Parce que je te vois mal sur un radeau alors que tu es un sacré froussard.

\- Quoi ? Depuis quand j'ai peur ?

\- Dois-je te rappeler cette matinée où tu es tombé nez à nez avec une grosse araignée alors que tu étais parti à la chasse aux noix de coco ? »

Se remémorant cet instant difficile, Sora comprend mieux pourquoi sa meilleure amie se moque de lui et nourrit des doutes au sujet de ses espérances. Toutefois, avant qu'il soit adulte, le jeune homme a encore le temps de grandir et de se renforcer le caractère. Avec un peu de chance, il aura moins peur de ces créatures d'ici quelques mois.

« Ce n'est pas que j'ai eu des craintes face à cette araignée, c'est juste que j'ai été très surpris, se défend-il.

\- Et je vais tenter de te croire ? » Continue de rire Kairi.

Vexé par ce comportant, Sora lui tourne le dos et ne tarde pas à bouder. Voyant à quel point le garçon s'est renfermé sur lui-même, son amie cesse de rigoler et voilà que des regrets viennent nourrir son coeur et son esprit. Alors qu'elle cherche une solution pour se faire pardonner, la gamine en profite pour regarder le ciel au loin. Lorsque ses yeux se posent sur les nombreux nuages qui font la course dans le firmament, un détail curieux attire son attention. Comme pour s'assurer que sa vue ne lui joue aucun tour, l'habitante de l'île se redresse sur son séant et aussitôt, ses doutes se confirment.

« Sora ?

\- Hum… Grogne le garçon.

\- C'est moi ou ce nuage est étrange ?

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi. »

Si Kairi avait su que Sora agirait de cette manière, jamais elle ne se serait permise de rire à ses dépens. Néanmoins, ce nuage différent des autres l'inquiète grandement et soudain, voilà que le contour de l'amas cotonneux s'illumine, comme si celui-ci était chargé d'électricité.

« On dirait qu'un orage se prépare mais il n'y a qu'un seul nuage noir dans le ciel.

\- Un nuage noir tu dis ? »

Intrigué par ce qu'il vient d'entendre, l'adolescent cesse de bouder et se glisse sur son dos pour pouvoir braquer son regard sur ce qui se passe à quelques kilomètres au-dessus de l'océan. Remarquant que Kairi avait raison depuis le début, le garçon se relève à son tour et est aussitôt gagné par une étrange impression.

« Tu crois que les ancêtres ont déjà vu ce type de nuage par le passé ? Demande-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas mais on peut toujours se rendre auprès de l'un d'entre eux pour lui poser la question. »

Ne voulant pas perdre de temps en cas si ce nuage n'annonce rien de bon, Kairi et Sora cessent leur moment de détente. Alors que la jeune femme glisse sa serviette dans son sac, l'adolescent se garde de plier le parasol. Après tout, si le nuage solitaire et menaçant ne fait que passer, il pourra toujours venir récupérer son bien dans les minutes qui vont suivre. Tandis que le duo est prêt pour retourner auprès des habitations, un vacarme assourdissant venant du ciel se fait entendre. Inquiets, les deux amis regardent le nuage et à cet instant, un éclair s'en échappe pour venir frapper l'océan.

Sur le moment, rien ne se passe et Sora commence à se demander s'il n'a pas eu tort de céder à la frayeur comme il venait tout juste de le faire. Néanmoins, ses craintes redoublent lorsqu'une vague impressionnante entame sa progression vers la plage tout en s'élevant un peu plus vers le firmament.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ? Dit-il.

\- On doit prévenir les habitants de l'île. »

Etant d'accord avec son amie, le garçon s'empresse de courir en direction des nombreuses résidences que compte le bout de terre perdu au milieu de l'étendue océanique. Alors qu'ils sont sur le point d'arriver vers les structures habitables, un autre vacarme se manifeste, les immobilisant par la même occasion. Toujours curieux, Sora et Kairi regardent une dernière fois l'océan et s'aperçoivent que le mur d'eau a disparu et qu'un être curieux se tient à sa place, donnant l'impression que sa créature présentant une longue crinière, marche sur l'onde.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'interroge Sora.

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est un cavalier. »


	4. Chapter 4

Pinceaux.

Sora vient tout juste d'arriver dans une ville dont il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de s'y rendre jusqu'à maintenant. Nourrissant un espoir d'y retrouver ses amis perdus, le garçon marche et ne cesse d'être émerveillé par les nombreuses habitations présentes au sein de la bourgade. De toute sa vie, aucune occasion de contempler de telles splendeurs ne s'est présentée et Sora se rend compte que son existence semble lui réserver bien des surprises. Si elles sont toutes aussi agréables que celle-ci, le jeune homme est prêt à aller à leur rencontre. Alors que deux nouvelles personnes arrivent à Traverse, de nombreuses personnes se déplacent ici et là sans leur prêter la moindre attention.

Alors que Sora est convaincu que se mêler parmi la population ne risque pas de lui poser le moindre problème, deux ombres s'approchent doucement de son dos et ne sont animées d'aucune mauvaise intentions. Au même moment, un homme aux cheveux bruns et courts arrive dans le secteur et promène son regard dans les quatre coins de la place dans laquelle se trouve l'adolescent.

« Bonsoir. » Glousse l'un des êtres qui se tient actuellement derrière lui.

Curieux de savoir qui vient de lui adresser cette politesse, l'habitant de l'île se retourne et tombe nez à nez avec un grand chien et un canard. Tout deux sont habillés de somptueux vêtements et l'enfant à l'impression que ses interlocuteurs ne sont pas originaires de cette ville. En effet, la plupart des résidents sont habillés chichement et s'il n'était pas un brin observateur, peut-être que l'apparition de ces deux individus ne lui aurait fait ni chaud ni froid.

« Bonsoir, répond-il enfin.

\- Est-ce moi ou tu n'es pas d'ici ? Demande le chien.

\- C'est vrai mais je ne suis pas le seul visiblement. »

Faisant preuve d'une certaine intelligence, Sora ignore encore qu'il vient d'attirer toute l'attention sur sa personne, concernant le duo qui se tient devant lui. D'ailleurs, l'enfant aussi est vêtu de vêtements qui ne semblent pas provenir de cette ville et c'est peut-être grâce à ces indications que les deux animaux sont venus l'approcher.

« D'où viens-tu ? L'interroge le canard.

\- Pourquoi vous me poser toutes ces questions ? »

Suspicieux, Sora se demande s'il ne serait pas mieux pour lui de s'éloigner de ces deux créatures trop curieuses à son goût. Alors que ce dernier tourne sur ses talons afin de s'enfuir, le voilà qu'il se heurte contre quelque chose. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que Sora est installé sur ses fesses bien malgré lui, ses yeux se posent sur un grand homme portant une veste noire et blanche sur ses épaules. Désolé du sort de l'enfant, l'étranger lui tend une main afin de l'aider à se relever. Dès que le jeune voyageur se tient debout sur ses deux jambes, celui qui est venu à son secours use de sa voix pour engager la conversation.

« Tu es sûrement le propriétaire de la keyblade, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous voulez parler de cette curieuse épée que je possède ? »

Suite à cette question, l'homme regarde autour de lui pour être sûr que la conversation ne soit pas tombée dans l'oreille d'une personne indiscrète. Une fois rassuré, il s'empresse de croiser le regard du gamin et poursuit l'échange comme si de rien n'était.

« Exactement et je suis content de t'avoir trouvé aussi vite. Je me nomme Léon et sache que je suis à même de pouvoir t'aider.

\- M'aider ? Vous savez où se trouve Riku et Kairi ? »

Sora ne pensait pas que se quête s'achèverait aussi facilement. Naïf, l'enfant ne tarde pas à nourrir de quelconques espoirs, au grand dam de celui qui se tient devant lui. Alors que ce dernier allait répondre, le canard prend la parole.

« Je ne pense pas que cet homme soit capable de répondre favorablement à cette demande.

\- Je me disais bien aussi. »

Baissant la tête pour dissimuler sa déception, le garçon ne s'attendait pas à sentir ses espoirs s'envoler aussi rapidement. Qu'a-t-il fait de si grave pour que la vie décide de lui voler ses deux meilleurs amis ? Est-il possible qu'un jour il puisse rentrer chez lui, sur cette île qu'il affectionne tant ? Autant de questions qui ne cessent de naître au sein de son esprit et qui, sûrement, ne trouveront jamais de réponse.

« Par contre, cela nous ferait plaisir de nous joindre à toi afin de les retrouver, poursuit le chien.

\- Vraiment ? » Demande le gamin.

En guise de réponse, le canidé sourit et son partenaire de voyage s'empresse de l'imiter même si cela ne lui ressemble pas trop d'agir de la sorte. Il faut dire aussi que le canard est plus connu pour piquer des crises que pour se montrer aussi chaleureux. D'ailleurs, ce dernier estime que les présentations doivent être faites pour que la suite des événements se passe sans encombre.

« Je me nomme Donald et je suis le magicien au service de sa Majesté Mickey.

\- Mickey ? Répète Sora.

\- Et moi, je suis Dingo, le capitaine de la garde royale. Si nous sommes là, c'est parce que nous avons été envoyé à ta rencontre.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui et c'est pour cette raison que nous te proposons notre aide car de ton côté, tu feras sûrement la même chose. »

Sora n'est pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il vient d'entendre mais d'après lui, s'il souhaite revoir ses meilleurs amis, ce dernier n'aura pas d'autres choix que d'aider le canard et le chien. Si cela se trouve, ce sont ces derniers qui les retiennent captifs dans un endroit sordide…

« Sora ? L'interpelle Léon.

\- Oui ?

\- As-tu déjà fait de la peinture ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Aimerais-tu emprunter mes pinceaux pour me faire un portrait de tes deux amis ? Ainsi, nous pourrons présenter ton œuvre aux habitants de cette ville et avec un peu chance, peut-être que l'un d'entre eux aura aperçu tes camarades. »


	5. Chapter 5

Caricature.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Sora ouvre les yeux dans une chambre magnifiquement décorée. Près de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce repose une commode en chêne comprenant plusieurs tiroirs et sur les murs, des cadres sous lesquels se trouvent de nombreuses images colorées. Le lit dans lequel il a eu la chance de pouvoir se reposer possède plusieurs couches de couvertures et c'est peut-être pour cette raison que le sommeil de l'adolescent a été si récupérateur. S'il pouvait emmener une telle couche chez lui, il y aurait longtemps que ce dernier se serait permis de le faire. Pour le moment, le jeune homme tente de rassembler ses idées lorsque ses yeux se posent sur ses affaires qui reposent sur le dossier d'une chaise en bois.

Tout à coup, voilà qu'on frappe à la porte de la chambre. N'obtenant aucune réponse, le propriétaire des lieux ouvre l'issue et lorsque ses yeux se posent sur un Sora à peine réveillé, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« Cela fait plusieurs fois que je suis venu te voir en espérant que tu étais éveillé mais lorsque je te voyais dormir aussi paisiblement, je n'avais pas le coeur de te tirer de ton sommeil. »

L'homme qui entre dans la chambre n'est autre que Léon. Un plateau en argent richement garni dans les mains, l'adulte longe le lit et pose l'ensemble sur la table à chevet se situant à la gauche de Sora. Lorsque l'odeur des viennoiseries viennent chatouiller ses narines, l'appétit de l'enfant se réveille à son tour et brusquement, un gargouillis en provenance de son ventre se manifeste. Etonné par ce qu'il vient d'entendre, l'adulte regarde son jeune protégé avec beaucoup d'interrogation dans le regard. Pourtant, lorsque Sora est arrivé à Traverse et qu'il l'a accompagné jusqu'à sa demeure, ce dernier lui avait affirmé qu'il avait dîné. Visiblement, à la suite du son qu'il a perçu, ce n'est pas le cas et c'est peut-être pour cette raison que le gamin meurt de faim.

« Ecoute, je te propose de savourer ton petit-déjeuner tranquillement et une fois que tu auras terminé, prend le temps qu'il te faut pour te laver et t'habiller. Pendant ce temps, je patienterais dans la salle à manger, d'accord ? »

De son côté, le jeune homme hoche positivement de la tête et n'a plus qu'une seule hâte : sauter sur les nombreuses gourmandises qui reposent sur le plateau d'argent. Rassuré par la réponse qu'il vient tout juste d'obtenir, Léon sourit à Sora avant de quitter la pièce.

Une demie-heure plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur l'adolescent et sur son corps repose ses vêtements habituels. Les cheveux mouillés et non coiffés, le garçon entre dans la salle à manger et remarque que son bienfaiteur se tient sur l'une des nombreuses chaises reposant autour de l'immense table en noix massif. Alors que Sora s'approche de l'un des sièges, ses yeux sont frappés par un détail assez troublant.

« Où sont Donald et Diego ?

\- Ils sont partis en ville pour tenter d'obtenir des informations. En attendant leur retour, je te propose de discuter un peu si tu es d'accord ? »

Sans donner la moindre réponse, Sora se permet de s'installer sur une chaise. Pendant ce temps, Léon prend dans ses mains une feuille qui reposait sous ses yeux et sourit à la vue de son contenu.

« Voilà à quoi ressemble Riku et Kairi ? »

En réalité, l'homme rencontre beaucoup de peine à identifier correctement les amis disparus de son invité. Il faut dire aussi que son coup de crayon n'est pas terrible puisque le dessin qui se tient actuellement sous ses yeux donne l'impression d'avoir été réalisé par un enfant de maternelle. Inutile de dire que ce document ne sera d'aucune aide.

« Le dessin, ce n'est pas ton truc, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

\- Nous l'avons remarqué. »

Léon dépose les caricatures sur la table et se montre curieux au sujet de son jeune camarade.

« Je présume que tu es au tout début d'une grande et périlleuse aventure, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne saurais quoi vous répondre car beaucoup d'éléments m'échappe encore.

\- J'imagine et tu dois savoir quelque chose à mon sujet. Il y a de nombreuses années, j'étais étudiant dans un établissement scolaire qui avait le mérite de sortir du lot. Lorsque le danger s'est manifesté, il s'est avéré que le corps principal du bâtiment n'était autre qu'un superbe engin spatial et grâce à lui, nous avons pu explorer de nombreux mondes.

\- Vous aussi vous avez perdu vos amis ?

\- En quelque sorte mais j'ai eu la chance de m'en faire d'autres lors de mon voyage et à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, je peux te garantir que je regrette nullement de les avoir rencontré. Si cela se trouve, Dingo et Donald deviendront de fidèles camarades et le jour où tu t'en rendras compte, tu auras mille et une raisons de te montrer étonné. »

Comme voulant prouver ce qu'il raconte depuis quelques secondes, Léon se lève de sa chaise et se déplace jusqu'au buffet se situant dans son dos. Une fois devant le meuble, il invite l'adolescent à se placer à ses côtés et une fois que ce dernier a exécuté sa demande, l'adulte soulève le plateau après avoir ôté le vase vide qui reposait dessus. A cet instant, une arme étrange se présente sous les yeux du jeune homme et en remarquant l'écrin de velours rouge sur lequel repose l'accessoire, Sora comprend que son propriétaire en prend soin. Toutefois, la lame de la curieuse épée présente de nombreuses éraflures et les bords de sa lame sont un peu émoussé.

« Voici ma fidèle épée et comme tu peux le voir, elle en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres.

\- C'est avec elle que vous avez parcouru l'univers ?

\- Exactement et si je ne l'avais pas en ma propriété à ce moment précis de ma vie, je pense que je ne serais plus de ce monde. »


	6. Chapter 6

Camping.

Alors que la lune est déjà présente dans le firmament teinté des couleurs accompagnant la nuit, Sora, Donald et Dingo arrivent à Agrabah. Alors que le trio fait ses premiers pas au sein d'une enceinte construite à même le sable, l'adolescent promène son regard sur les différentes structures solides qui se trouvent autour de lui. Là encore, son émerveillement ne cesse d'être nourrit par les différents charmes que compte l'endroit. Même si sa réalité se veut détestable, Sora reconnaît que cette aventure aura le mérite de lui avoir fait découvrir une pléiade d'univers dont il ignorait l'existence jusqu'à maintenant. Toutefois, le froid qui règne en cette nuit fait rapidement frisonner le garçon.

Aussitôt, il croise ses bras devant son torse et rentre son ventre afin de lutter contre cet air glacial.

« Il fait un froid de canard ! » Dit-il.

Soudain, l'adolescent réalise la boulette qu'il vient de prononcer et lorsque ses yeux se posent sur le canard qui repose sur sa gauche, il s'aperçoit que ce dernier fronce les sourcils.

« Désolé, s'excuse-t-il.

\- La prochaine fois que tu auras l'envie de prononcer de telles absurdités, préviens-moi que je puisse avoir le temps de m'éloigner de toi. »

S'en voulant vraiment, Sora se dit de se réfugier dans le silence pendant de nombreuses minutes sera peut-être suffisant pour oublier cette mégarde. Pendant ce temps, le canard dépasse ses deux compagnons de voyage et lorsqu'il se tient à quelques centimètres de ces derniers, le voilà qu'il se retourne pour leur faire face.

« Toutefois, je ne peux t'en vouloir au sujet de ce froid qui règne dans les environs. »

Ni une ni deux, le garçon lève son aile droite et rassemble son énergie magique afin d'y faire apparaître une sphère bleutée. Aussitôt, Dingo et Sora voient leur tenue respective se modifier et peu de temps après, les deux amis portent une robe de bure comprenant une capuche afin de se protéger la tête. De son côté, Donald se garde de se revêtir de cette façon car ses plumes l'aident à lutter contre le froid qui règne en cette nuit plutôt paisible.

« En attendant de lever le camp ici afin de nous reposer, vous allez devoir vous contenter de ces tenues. Des objections ? Demande le volatile.

\- Non mais merci beaucoup d'avoir pensé à nous. » Glousse le chien.

Si Sora a clairement compris les projets du sorcier, le trio risque de faire du camping en cette première journée au sein de cette ville. Cela ne lui pose pas de problème mais il aurait préféré rester au bord du vaisseau afin de pouvoir s'y reposer.

« Rassure-moi Dingo, tu ne ronfles pas quand tu dors ? L'interroge Sora.

\- Bien sûr que non mais je ne pourrais pas en dire autant au sujet de Donald. »

Enervé par ce qu'il vient d'entendre, le canard entre dans une colère noire et se fout complètement s'il va réveiller les habitants d'Agrabah.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend de lui dire ça ?

\- C'est la vérité, rétorque Dingo.

\- Certes mais si je ronfle autant, c'est parce que mon repos est réparateur et que c'est ma façon à moi de l'exprimer.

\- Une bien curieuse manière, je dois le reconnaître. » Réplique Sora.

Alors que le chien a perçu la petite pointe d'humour dans cette dernière phrase, ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas du côté du canard. Rapidement, ce dernier s'agace davantage et le voilà qu'il saute sur place pour exprimer son mécontentement.

« Je constate que certains d'entre vous ont encore de l'énergie à revendre et c'est très bien. » Exprime une voix masculine en provenance d'au-dessus de leur tête.

Intrigués par ce qu'ils viennent d'entendre, Sora et ses deux compagnons lèvent le regard et remarque la présence d'un nuage noir plutôt intriguant. En effet, une paire d'yeux repose sur la matière cotonneuse et ses pupilles fendues comme celles d'un chat ne leur inspire guère confiance.

« Qui es-tu ? Somme Donald tout en se plaçant devant l'adolescent.

\- J'ai bien peur mes chers amis que de le savoir maintenant ne vous saura d'aucune utilité.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Parce que j'ai pour mission de vous nuire et je vais me faire un plaisir de répondre favorablement à cette requête. »

Soudain, une vingtaine de petits nuages noirs se matérialisent au sein de l'enceinte résidentielle. Devant cette surprenante apparition, Donald, Dingo et Sora se réunissent afin de faire front à cette nouvelle menace. Une fois que le trio a prit place pour se préparer au combat qui s'annonce, les nuages explosent les uns après les autres, libérant des créatures qui se posent doucement sur le sol. A leur vue, l'adolescent réalise très vite le drame qui pourrait se jouer s'il ne prend pas garde à les repousser.

« Des Sans-coeur ! »

Aussitôt, le jeune homme fait apparaître sa keyblade dans sa main droite et place l'étrange lame de celle-ci devant son visage. Pendant ce temps, l'être responsable de l'invocation de cette curieuse armée magique se manifeste une nouvelle fois.

« Si vous arrivez à vaincre mes soldats, ce que je doute, il se pourrait que nos routes se croisent plus vite que vous ne le pensez. Si ce cas de figure devait se présenter, je me ferais un plaisir de vous dire qui je suis. D'ici là, amusez-vous ! »

Tout en ricanant, le nuage sombre disparaît pour laisser la place à la lune pleine qui était présente depuis le début de cette nuit. Pendant ce temps, Sora tente d'évaluer la situation mais il est clair qu'il ne pourra pas échapper à ce combat, à son grand désarroi.

« Vingt contre trois. Vous pensez que nous avons une chance ?

\- Bien sûr, lui répond Dingo. Après tout, nous agissons au nom de la justice et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, celle-ci triomphe toujours face aux situations les plus compliquées.

\- Si tu savais à quel point j'aimerai partager ton optimisme. »

Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, Sora est le premier à se lancer dans la bataille en veillant bien à lever la lame de sa keyblade au-dessus de sa tête.


	7. Chapter 7

Toucher.

Sortant victorieux de son combat contre le Riku ténébreux, Sora n'avait aucune raison de se sentir fier de cette prouesse. Au contraire, s'il avait pu influencer les événements, le jeune homme aurait fait le nécessaire pour que les événements se passent d'une manière totalement différente car après tout, ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait pour son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs, que s'est-il passé au sujet de ce dernier pour que sa personnalité change à ce point ? Si cela se trouve, Sora a fait un acte qui a profondément son ami de toujours et c'est pour cette raison qu'il a cherché à lui nuire. Fatigué par ce combat et par les nombreuses émotions contraires qui l'habite, l'adolescent s'écroule sur ses genoux.

Toutefois, il trouve l'énergie nécessaire pour lever la tête et là, il se rend compte à quel point son échange avec son meilleur ami fut brutale. Les murs qui longent le couloir dans lequel le propriétaire de la keyblade se trouve sont fissurés et quelques roches ont été détruite.

« Voilà à quoi je fais passer la majeure partie de ma vie ? A tuer tous les gens que j'aime ? Dans quel but ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? »

Alors que les questions se bousculent dans son esprit, le garçon sombre peu à peu dans l'inconscience lorsque des bras parviennent à l'attraper.

« Je crois que nous sommes arrivés à temps. » Glousse une personne.

Tandis que le néant se répand peu à peu au sein de son crâne, le jeune homme tente de se battre pour rester conscient mais ses efforts se vouent à l'échec. En tout cas, il se sent plutôt bien dans ces bras qui se sont enroulés autour de lui et si le choix lui important, Sora souhaiterait y rester indéfiniment. Depuis que son combat contre les Sans-coeur a débuté, l'enfant aurait tendance à se sentir bien seul malgré la compagnie de Donald et de Dingo. Même si ces derniers font leur maximum pour lui monter le morale afin qu'il ne craque pas, une certaine tristesse ne cesse de vouloir le quitter. Il faut dire aussi que de voir ses repères s'écrouler du jour au lendemain ne doit pas être évident.

Toujours perdu dans les méandres de son esprit, le garçon voudrait déposer les armes une bonne fois pour toute et oublier toute cette sombre histoire. Après tout, n'est-il pas trop jeune pour se battre comme il le fait jusqu'à présent, depuis de nombreuses semaines ? Est-ce que les plus grands aventuriers dont les noms demeurent dans l'histoire ont débuté ainsi ? Sora en doute fortement et il ne comprend pas pourquoi le destin s'acharne sur lui avec tant de violence. Peut-être qu'une leçon doit en être tirée mais si c'est ça, le prix à payer se veut particulièrement lourd.

Soudain, alors qu'il continue de nourrir un certain désespoir, le garçon sent une certaine chaleur le baigner. Bizarrement, le jeune homme aurait tendance à se sentir mieux et lorsqu'il trouve la force d'ouvrir les paupières, il remarque que des plumes sont posées sur son torse. Remarquant son retour à la réalité, le canard lui donne de précieuses indications.

« Ce combat ne t'a pas ménagé et il serait bien que tu évites de bouger. »

Aussitôt, Donald use de ses pouvoirs pour soigner les nombreuses blessures que porte le jeune guerrier. Ainsi, Sora comprend mieux d'où lui venait cette étrange chaleur et alors qu'il se demande s'il doit poursuivre, des larmes s'échappent de ses yeux et viennent s'écraser sur les extrémités des ailes du volatile.

« Sora ? S'étonne Dingo.

\- Je voudrais arrêter tout ça. » Parvient-il à exprimer.

Alors que le sorcier et le chef de la garde royale s'échange des regards inquiets, Sora pose ses mains sur les ailes comme s'il estimait que cette guérison n'était pas nécessaire. Pourtant, Donald insiste dans la délivrance de ses dons et ne souhaite pas s'arrêter pour le moment.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout cela m'arrive ? Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à personne. »

Cette fois, les larmes du garçon redoublent et le canard comprend à ce moment que son moral est miné. Que peut-il faire pour lui remonter le moral car Donald n'est pas connu pour sa compassion ?

« Je ne peux imaginer à quel point cette histoire parvient à te toucher Sora mais s'il te plaît, pour tes amis, ne perd pas espoir, dit Dingo.

\- Mes amis ? Je viens d'en tuer un alors qu'il y a encore quelques temps, on jouait sur la plage de notre île. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'on en arrive à cette extrémité ? J'ai besoin d'obtenir des réponses et surtout, de tenir entre mes mains celui ou celle qui est responsable de tout ça.

\- Pour faire quoi ? S'abaisser à son niveau en mettant un terme à sa vie ? Poursuit le chien.

\- Pour obtenir des réponses dans un certain temps. Ensuite, je ne sais pas ce que je lui ferais. »

Dingo et Donald continuent de nourrir un espoir concernant leur roi. Si celui-ci croise leur route au fur et à mesure de leurs aventures, peut-être pourra-t-il aide le jeune Sora avec quelques éclaircissements sur certains doutes mais surtout, à retrouver sa motivation.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de baisser les bras simplement parce que la vie se montre cruelle avec toi et puis tu sais, je suis sûr qu'une belle récompense t'attend à la fin de tout ça.

\- Navré Dingo mais je ne suis pas curieux de le découvrir. »

Maintenant que le jeune homme a recouvré des forces, il use de celle-ci pour pousser le canard sans le moindre ménagement. Ce dernier, surpris par l'attitude de l'adolescent, tombe lourdement sur son postérieur et cet acte provoque une certaine colère chez lui. Alors que le volatile allait céder à cette émotion négative, il est coupé dans son élan lorsque Sora matérialise sa Keyblade. Devant son comportement, sa surprise se veut grande et n'a pas fini de gagner en intensité lorsque le héros pointe l'extrémité de son arme sur son coeur.


	8. Chapter 8

Panier de fruits.

Lorsque Roxas ouvre les paupières, sa vision se pose immédiatement sur un plafond immaculé. Sortant tout juste d'un sommeil réparateur, le jeune homme se demande ce qu'il fait ici et cherche dans sa mémoire des souvenirs qui pourraient l'aider à y voir nettement plus claire. Néanmoins, lorsque son esprit se heurte à un néant complet, ses interrogations se font beaucoup plus nombreuses et auraient même tendance à lui donner un peu mal à la tête. Se posant la main droite sur son front dans l'espoir d'atténuer cette douleur naissante, le garçon parvient à soulever le drap qui recouvrait son corps et quitte sa position allongée afin de s'installer sur son séant.

Là, la jeune âme promène son regard aux alentours et se rend compte qu'il se tient dans une pièce aussi blanche que le plafond se situant au-dessus de sa tête. Une table trône au centre de la salle tandis qu'une petite commode est présente, près d'une porte en bois donc la couleur tranche nettement avec celle dite majoritaire. Une fois qu'il a prit connaissance de l'endroit où il se trouvait, l'adolescent se demande ce qu'il fait là et dans quel but. Soudain, ses oreilles perçoivent des voix en provenance de l'autre côté de l'issue et à ce moment, Roxas ignore ce qu'il doit faire. Doit-il se cacher en cas si les individus évoluant dans la pièce voisine alimentent des projets sombres à son sujet ?

Ne voulant pas le découvrir à ses dépens, le jeune homme se lève de son lit et se rend compte qu'un simple caleçon bleu présent autour de la taille est le seul vêtement qu'il possède. Est-ce normal ? Peut-être après tout car aucun souvenir ne semble vouloir remonter à la surface et cette expérience est plutôt désagréable à vivre dans son ensemble. Quelques secondes plus tard, Roxas est recroquevillé derrière la commode et espère que cette cachette sera amplement suffisante en cas si l'un de ses geôliers décide de lui rendre visite. D'ailleurs, voilà que des pas s'approchant de la porte se font entendre, augmentant sa peur qu'un quelconque mal lui soit fait.

Lorsque l'issue s'ouvre, Roxas glisse sa tête entre ses genoux et prend soin de poser ses mains sur sa magnifique chevelure. Là, ce dernier espère qu'il passera totalement inaperçu mais hélas, ses souhaitent s'envolent au moment même où une autre main se pose sur les siennes.

« Bonjour, comment te sens-tu ce matin? »

Au son de cette voix, Roxas ne détecte aucune once d'agressivité. Curieux, il sort son doux visage de sa cachette et lorsque ses yeux se posent sur celui qu'il vient de lui parler, l'enfant se rend compte qu'il s'agit d'un adulte entièrement vêtu de noir et dont les cheveux sont rouges. Toutefois, sa coiffure est particulièrement étrange et l'adolescent s'interroge s'il a bien fait de se montrer. Peu après, son regard poursuit la découvert et s'arrête sur un panier de fruits que tient son visiteur.

« Je me nomme Axel et je suis très heureux de faire ta connaissance. Aurais-tu faim par le plus grand des hasards ? »

Faim ? Qu'est-ce que ce mot veut dire ? Alors que le captif cherche un sens à ce mot qu'il entend pour la toute première fois, un bruit étrange est produit par son estomac. A son entente, l'homme sourit et poursuit.

« Je crois que la réponse est oui. Pourrais-tu te lever et prend place autour de la table s'il te plaît ? »

Cette fois, cette phrase est parfaitement compréhensible et voulant savoir ce qui lui veut l'être qui se tient à quelques centimètres de lui, Roxas se lève de sa cachette et quitte le meuble afin de s'approcher de la table. Dès qu'il s'est glissé sur l'une des deux chaises présente autour du mobilier, il voit Axel prendre place face à lui et poser le panier devant ses yeux.

« Mange, c'est pour toi. »

Ignorant également le sens de ce terme, l'adolescent regarde l'adulte de ses jolis yeux bleus et attend de savoir ce qu'il doit faire. Devant son immobilité, Axel réalise que certains mots qu'il utilise doivent constituer un mystère pour le petit bout qui se tient face à lui et décide de mimer l'acte en espérant que cette attitude sera suffisante. Très vite, l'homme s'empare d'une pomme à la peau rouge et croque dedans. Ensuite, il s'accorde quelques secondes pour bien mâcher et ensuite, avale le tout. Maintenant que sa bouche est livre, l'habillé de noir peut continuer.

« Tu vois, c'est aussi simple que cela et crois-moi, ça va te faire le plus grand bien. »

Intrigué, le gamin tend l'une de ses mains en direction du panier et lorsque ses doigts se referment sur une poire, il s'empresse de ramener sa conquête contre son torse nu. Avant de se lancer dans la dégustation de cette gourmandise, ses yeux se posent une nouvelle fois sur Axel pour être sûr qu'il n'a pas fait de bêtises. En réalité, Roxas donne l'impression d'être un petit enfant de trois ans à qui il reste beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Ce comportement aurait tendance à attendrir l'homme qui se tient face à lui et ce dernier sent que les prochaines journées vont s'avérer très intéressantes. Cependant, la patience va devoir être de rigueur car l'organisation dont fait parti Axel attend beaucoup de cette nouvelle recrue.

Pour l'heure, Roxas ne sait rien de tout ça et tant que cette révélation peut être évitée, l'homme aux cheveux rouges pourra profiter pleinement de cette magnifique relation qui s'annonce. Avoir un collègue aussi jeune lui permettra de le former pleinement et si tout se passe bien, ce bambin deviendra le plus terrible des adversaires que se dressera sur le chemin des Sans-coeur. Bref, le monde risque de connaître un très grand chamboulement dans les mois voir années à suivre et Axel se plaît à ce rôle qu'il s'apprête à jouer. Alors que Roxas croque un morceau de sa poire, son compagnon se montre curieux.

« Alors, tu trouves ça comment ? »


	9. Chapter 9

Tentation.

Avançant dans un long couloir dont les murs, le plafond et le sol sont blancs, Demyx ne cesse de sourire. En effet, grâce à sa petite manipulation exercé sur Sora, cet homme se réjouit de pouvoir en faire ce qu'il désire. D'ailleurs, l'adolescent se tient derrière lui et avance sans trop se poser de questions. Après plusieurs minutes d'une conversation riche en révélation, l'homme aux cheveux blonds a réussit à le convaincre de ses bonnes intentions et c'est ainsi que les deux compères progressent tranquillement dans ce long corridor. Néanmoins, cela fait déjà une vingtaine de minutes que cette marche a débuté et la patience du propriétaire de la keyblade ne tarde pas à être mise à rude épreuve.

Toutefois, son guide ne va pas si bien qu'il le laisse paraître. En effet, jamais il ne se serait douté qu'un adolescent aussi ravissant que Sora puisse faire l'objet d'un aussi grand intérêt. A-t-il raison de le guider jusqu'au chef de l'Organisation au sein de laquelle il exerce ou devrait-il s'enfuir avec ce gamin et profiter de lui jusqu'à se rassasier sa faim coupable. Voulant rendre cette promenade un peu plus sympathique, Demyx croise ses des mains derrière sa tête et se montre subitement bavard.

« Aimes-tu écouter de la musique Sora ?

\- Oui, comme tout le monde je pense.

\- Tu te trompes jeune homme, tout le monde n'aime pas écouter de la musique. »

Combien de fois Demyx a-t-il voulu jouer un petit air à son chef pensant lui faire le plus grand bien ? C'est pour cette raison que le musicien ne tente plus d'exprimer son art au sein même du bâtiment qui abrite les nombreux membres de l'Organisation. La dernière fois qu'il s'est lancé dans une telle initiative, Xemnas ne s'est pas privé pour lui faire des remontrances. Tant que l'artiste se montrera aussi paresseux au sujet de ses combats contre les Sans-coeur, il aura interdiction de jouer à ses côtés.

« Sais-tu jouer d'un instrument ? Poursuit-il.

\- Non et je ne pense pas être assez doué pour ça. »

A l'entente de cette réponse, Demyx sourit une nouvelle fois. Si le gamin qui marche derrière lui arrive à intégrer l'Organisation XIII, il se fait la promesse de lui offrir quelques cours. Si cela se trouve, Sora se montrera particulièrement doué lors de la manipulation d'un instrument mais reste à découvrir lequel sera son préféré. Ce n'est pas grave de toute façon car Demyx fera tout son possible pour l'aider à trouver sa voie et en s'imaginant à proximité du garçon, un trouble s'empare de lui. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrive, le musicien tente de penser à autre chose mais à chaque fois, sa concentration se reporte sur celui qui se déplace dans son dos.

Que se passe-t-il pour qu'il peine autant à réfléchir ? De plus, Demyx n'est pas très connu pour s'intéresser aux membres de même sexe que lui et là encore, son trouble ne cesse d'évoluer. Que lui arrive-t-il pour penser de cette façon ? Sora est-il intéressant au point d'animer des sentiments curieux dans l'âme de ceux et celles qui gravitent autour de lui. Ayant marre de ressentir de telles émotions, l'adulte secoue la tête et tente de se ressaisir.

De son côté, l'ami de Donald et de Dingo remarque l'attitude de son guide et ne se prive pas pour l'interroger.

« Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Sora. »

En réalité, il aurait aimé que l'adolescent continue de se montrer inquiet au point de lui proposer de faire une halte juste pour discuter. Hélas, le héros se réfugie une nouvelle fois dans le silence et Demyx comprend à cet instant qu'il n'a aucune valeur aux yeux de celui qui se déplace à quelques centimètres derrière lui. Remarque, ils viennent tout juste de faire connaissance et peut-être que le temps pourra jouer en sa faveur.

« As-tu une petite copine ?

\- Non, s'étonne Sora.

\- Et un petit copain ? »

En posant cette question, Demyx tourne sa tête afin d'apercevoir la réaction de son suiveur. Celui-ci répond toujours par la négation mais cette fois, ses joues se parent d'une couleur bien plus vive qu'habituellement.

« Si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise, excuse-moi, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions, parvient à exprimer l'adulte.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. »

Et le musicien y voit là une occasion pour poursuivre sa manipulation.

« Tu sais, je crois être le seul membre de l'équipe dont je fais parti à sortir du lot à cause de mon choix et parfois, je me demande s'ils n'ont pas honte de moi.

\- Pourquoi ? Et de quel choix parles-tu ?

\- Je parle dans le domaine des sentiments amoureux. Il est dommage que tu sois trop jeune car je pense que je t'aurais dragué sans la moindre hésitation. »

La encore, c'est Sora qui ne sait plus quoi penser à cause d'une gêne qui s'empare de lui. Tout en regardant celui qui marche devant lui, l'adolescent reconnaît bien volontiers qu'il n'est pas moche du tout. Néanmoins, l'enfant estime qu'il est bien trop jeune pour se lancer dans une telle entreprise alors que le sort de plusieurs univers reposent entre ses mains. A cause des nombreuses missions qu'il a dû mener jusqu'ici, le propriétaire de la keyblade n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de se pencher sur la question. Parmi les nombreux malheurs qui se dressent sur son chemin, aura-t-il la chance de rencontrer la personne qui fera battre son coeur à la chamade ?

« Et tu as également de la chance qu'une personne dont je respecte s'intéresse à toi car j'aurais pu utiliser mes pouvoirs pour m'amuser un peu avec toi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Grâce à ma sitar, je suis capable de contrôler l'esprit des gens. Imagine ce que j'aurais pu faire avec toi si j'étais aussi fourbe. »

Le gamin se garde de visualiser ce qui aurait pu lui arriver si celui qui évolue devant lui n'avait pas le coeur aussi pur. Oui, tout porte à croire qu'il a beaucoup de chance d'être tombé sur Demyx...


	10. Chapter 10

Un peu d'humour dis donc.

Dans les sous-sol du manoir Oblivion, un être endormi repose allongé sur une table en bois. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étant attachés avec des liens en ferraille, il est impossible pour cet individu de pouvoir s'échapper de là où ce dernier se trouve. De toute manière, ses propriétaires se sont gardés de lui offrir une personnalité propre où une tentative d'évasion aurait pu effleurer son jeune esprit. Avec ses cheveux noirs et coupés courts, son teint de porcelaine et sa petite taille, l'endormi ne ferait peur à personne et pourtant, son futur rôle risque d'être capitale dans la suite des projets que nourrissent ses créateurs. D'ailleurs, voila que le porte d'entrée fait dans du bois de chêne s'ouvre sur l'un d'entre eux.

Tout en veillant à refermer l'issue après son passage, l'homme traverse l'immense pièce qui constitue une infime partie du sous-sol et s'immobilise devant la table. Là, l'être s'accorde plusieurs secondes pour admirer son œuvre et le sourire aux lèvres, se montre plutôt satisfait.

« Encore quelques jours et je pourrais t'intégrer à l'Organisation mais je me dois de créer une histoire en béton afin d'endormir la vigilance des autres. Bien sûr, je compte sur toi pour me prouver que j'ai eu raison de te donner la vie. »

Voulant lui offrir ses premières secondes d'existence à l'être endormi, Xemnas s'éloigne de la table pour s'approcher d'une seconde beaucoup plus petite et se trouvant au fond de la pièce. Sur le mobilier repose une quantité infime de petites fioles dont certaines sont remplies de liquide. Toutes colorées d'une teinte différente de sa voisine, les bouteilles semble être très importantes à celui qui a l'habitude de les manipuler très régulièrement. Enfin, au bout de la table, des feuilles attachées les unes aux autres par un lien de lin et sur lesquelles reposent de nombreux dessins. Alors que l'homme s'apprêtait à prendre l'une de ses fioles, des pas en provenance de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée résonnent.

Ayant peur que son sombre projet soit révéler aux yeux d'une personne un peu trop curieuse, Xemnas tourne sur ses talons. Faisant face à l'entrée, l'homme lève sa main gauche et fait apparaître une petite sphère d'énergie noire. N'émettant aucun bruit, cette offensive a pourtant la fâcheuse conséquence de détruire tout ce qu'elle touche et son maître adore l'utiliser lorsque le besoin se fait sentir. D'ailleurs, encore quelques secondes et peut-être que la sphère aura le plaisir de libérer son pouvoir destructeur. Encore un infime laps de temps et peut-être que le sombre projet reposant entre ces murs sera connu de tous.

La porte s'ouvre et au moment où Xemnas tend son bras à son maximum, une longue chevelure blonde se montre. Sachant très bien de qui il s'agit, le maître des lieux étouffe son attaque en fermant ses doigts dessus et baisse son bras.

« Je ne t'attendais pas aussitôt, dit celui dont les cheveux sont gris.

\- Je le sais bien et je dois reconnaître que j'ai eu un mal fou pour convaincre les autres membres de partir sur le terrain. »

Tranquillement, Vexen ferme la porte derrière lui avant de venir rejoindre son ami de longue date. Une fois à ses côtés, il peut poursuivre sa conversation avec l'individu présent sur les lieux depuis de nombreuses minutes.

« J'ai l'impression que Marluxia se doute de quelque chose, dit celui à la chevelure blonde.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui et je pense qu'il serait temps qu'on s'occupe de lui avant qu'un drame se produise.

\- Je prends note de tes recommandations et je prendrais des décisions adéquates. Pour l'heure, je crois que notre projet est fin prêt.

\- Vraiment ? »

Comme pour lui prouver la véracité de ses dires, Xemnas le quitte afin de s'approcher de la table sur lequel repose l'être endormi. Comprenant qu'il doit le rejoindre, Vexen ne se fait pas prier plus longtemps. Lorsque ses yeux se posent sur leur création, celui qui manipule la glace sous toutes ses formes en oublierait presque les problèmes que posent les autres membres de l'Organisation.

« Elle est magnifique, s'exprime-t-il.

\- Je le sais et je te félicite de m'y avoir aidé. Après tout, tu as joué un rôle important au sujet de sa création et sans toi, je doute que cette chère Xion soit aussi resplendissante.

\- Xion ?

\- C'est le prénom qui m'a traversé l'esprit hier soir lorsque j'ai jugé utile de lui trouver un prénom. Est-ce qu'il te convient ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Content de l'entendre, Xemnas décide de ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet et s'éloigne une nouvelle fois de l'endormie pour rejoindre ses précieuses fioles. Pendant ce temps, Vexen cesse sa contemplation et exprime ses craintes.

« Me donnes-tu l'autorisation de mettre au point un projet similaire au nôtre afin de me jouer de Marluxia ? Demande-t-il alors.

\- Dis-moi tout.

\- J'aimerais créer un clone de Riku et l'envoyer au service de Marluxia pour qu'il puisse manipuler le jeune Sora. Bien sûr, si tu penses que cette opération est trop risquée, je veux bien réfléchir à une autre idée.

\- Ta proposition mérite d'y être mûrement réfléchi. Il serait dommage que ton plan soit révélé et qu'il t'arrive malheur. Encore heureux que je nourris le projet de réaliser une marionnette à ton effigie et dans laquelle je pourrais y glisser ton âme si celle-ci devait s'étendre dans ton corps actuel. »

Surpris par ce qu'il vient d'entendre, Vexen se retourne pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Celui-ci, lui tournant le dos, manipule ses fioles afin de créer une solution à plusieurs teintes et dont l'effet sera unique en son genre : celui de donner la vie. Se doutant de la réaction de son agent, Xemnas s'empresse de le rassurer en rigolant.

« Je plaisante Vexen. Même si l'étau nous concernant donne l'impression de se resserrer autour de nous, nous avons encore le droit de nous montrer un minimum désinvolte. Un peu d'humour ne peut nous faire de mal. »


	11. Chapter 11

Ombre.

Marluxia et Larxene ont été envoyé en mission et font leur apparition dans un lieu plutôt étrange. Au lieu d'évoluer sur un terrain dure et dont les environnants comprennent de multiples structures habitables, des arbres et des lianes les remplacent. De plus, une certaine humidité et une chaleur étouffante règne sur cette planète et la femme est la première à se plaindre de cet endroit. Alors qu'une première goutte de sueur coule sur son front, la guerrière se fait un plaisir de partager son agacement.

« Je lui ai dit cent fois de ne pas m'envoyer ici. Je commence à croire qu'il le faix exprès. »

De son côté, l'homme aux longs cheveux roses préfère garder son avis et s'avance tout en matérialisant son arme. D'après ce qu'il sait de cet endroit à l'apparence tranquille, les Sans-coeur y traînent en nombre et leur population est tellement croissante que de faire un pas sans se faire agresser relève du miracle. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il a entendu dire de la part de ses collègues exerçant au sein de l'Organisation. Alors que l'homme ne cesse de promener son regard dans toutes les directions afin de parer la moindre agression venant de ces créatures entièrement noires, la femme se trouvant dans son dos lance un sujet de conversation.

« Comment avance notre projet concernant qui tu sais ?

\- Difficilement et j'étais loin de me douter que ce garçon était aussi fort mentalement. Du coup, nous allons devoir nous armer de patience si nous voulons voir nos efforts payer un jour.

\- Je suis sûr que si tu t'y prenais autrement, les résultats seront meilleurs.

\- Dans ce cas, que me proposes-tu ? »

Alors que la réponse paraît tellement évidente aux yeux de l'unique membre féminin de l'Organisation, il faut croire que tout est différent concernant celui qui se tient devant elle. Puisque les mots ne sont guère suffisant pour l'aider à y voir plus clair, autant lui offrir les éclaircissements nécessaires par une toute autre façon. Aussitôt, Larxene lève sa main droite et y fait apparaître des gerbes électriques. Dès qu'une orbe chargée de cet élément se concentre contre sa paume, la nymphe furieuse n'hésite pas une seule seconde pour l'envoyer. A cet instant, l'électricité fonce à vive allure entre les arbres et achève sa course contre le tronc de l'un d'entre eux.

Quand l'explosion se produit, un souffle se répand sur la zone et vient vers danser les cheveux des deux membres de l'Organisation. Fière du résultat, Larxene sourit et s'adresse à son collègue.

« Voilà de quelle façon tu devrais procéder.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour utiliser la matière forte. Je préfère une méthode plus douce et je sais que tôt ou tard, j'obtiendrais les résultats escomptés.

\- Excuse-moi mais j'en doute fortement. »

Tout à coup, une petite créature noire sort du l'herbe qui recouvre l'étrange forêt et se positionne face aux deux magiciens. Espérant qu'un tel monstre allait se montrer, Larxene s'avance pour dépasser son ami et se montre très impatiente de débuter le combat. Alors que la poussière soulevée par le souffle de l'explosion se dépose, d'autres créatures font leur apparition aux côtés de la première. Cette fois, c'est Marluxia qui se positionne correctement et c'est à deux mains qu'il tient sa faux.

« Dis-moi mon cher, commence sa compagne.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient à ce que je me charge de Sora ?

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? »

Ne répondant pas pour laisser place à un peu de mystère, Larxene s'éloigne de son partenaire pour foncer vers le groupe de monstres. Pendant sa course, la guerrière matérialise ses huit poignards et s'empresse de les charger d'électricité. Comprenant que son aide ne sera guère utile, Marluxia juge prudent d'attendre là où il se trouve et espère secrètement que les Sans-coeur donneront une bonne leçon à la blonde. Malheureusement pour lui, cette femme parvient à mettre en pièce toutes les créatures malfaisantes et se pavane lorsque le combat se termine.

« Y a aucun doute, je suis vraiment la meilleure de l'Organisation.

\- Je te préviens, si jamais tu touches ne serait-ce qu'un seul cheveu de Sora, je me ferais un plaisir de venir te trouver pour mettre un terme à ton existence.

\- Parce que tu penses en être à la hauteur ? »

Larxene se conforte grâce aux pouvoirs qu'elle possède et il est clair que ceux de Marluxia ne feront pas le poids face aux siens.

« Je te laisse encore trois tentatives mais si elles se soldent toutes par un échec, compte sur moi pour entrer en jeu. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Même si je devais échouer lors de ces dernières tentatives, tu sais très bien que nous n'avons pas le choix. Si jamais on arrive à manipuler Sora comme nous l'avons décidé, Xemnas devra reconnaître notre supériorité et nous laisser son siège. »

Alors que la blonde s'apprêtait à répondre, une curieuse impression s'empare d'elle. Comme pour vérifier si ses sens lui jouent des tours, la dame aux cheveux blonds promène son regard en hauteur et ne parvient à trouver personne. Toutefois, la guerrière a le temps de voir une ombre projetée sur un tronc d'arbre. Aussitôt, elle tente de repérer le perchoir où se trouve l'étranger tandis que ses mains invoquent son attaque favorite.

« Montre-toi ! »

Deux sphères électriques sont lâchées et foncent sur un arbre dont la largeur du tronc pourrait constituer une formidable cachette. Après cette nouvelle explosion, des morceaux de bois tombent sur le sol alors que des copeaux volent dans les airs, poussés pour le souffle libéré. Pour se protéger les yeux, Marluxia lève les bras devant son visage et attend que le vent tombe pour reposer les membres le long de son corps.

« Larxene ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Quelqu'un nous espionnait.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui et je suis sûre que nous connaissons cette personne.

\- Dans ce cas, nous allons devoir redoubler notre vigilance. »


	12. Chapter 12

Soupe.

Cela fait déjà plusieurs heures que Roxas est rentré de mission et celle-ci a été couronné de

succès. Comme toujours, le jeune adolescent n'a reçu aucun compliment au sujet de ses performances venant de la part du leader des membres de l'Organisation et c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il ne souhaite plus s'attarder en sa présence. Seul dans sa chambre, le garçon est allongé sur son lit et songe aux nombreux événements qui ont ponctué son existence depuis son arrivée dans cette structure. Alors que le doux visage de Siou lui effleure l'esprit, voilà qu'on frappe contre la porte de la pièce. Tournant la tête en direction de l'issue, le maître des lieux donne son autorisation.

Lorsque Axel fait son entrée dans la chambre tout en portant un grand plateau dans ses mains, l'adolescent se met en mouvement pour se retrouver assis sur le bord de son lit.

« Bonsoir Roxas. J'ai su que tu as encore fait des merveilles aujourd'hui et je suis venu te voir pour te féliciter. Je savais très bien que ton intégration au sein de notre équipe était une excellente idée. »

Tranquillement, l'homme manipulant le feu s'approche de la table et lorsque le plateau repose dessus, Axel tourne le dos à son meilleur ami afin de refermer la porte. De son côté, poussé par la curiosité, Roxas se lève du matelas et réduit les centimètres qui le sépare du mobilier. Devant le bol dont une fumée s'échappe, le gamin se pose des questions. Jusqu'à présent, il avait l'habitude se nourrir de fruits et de viande mais cette fois, son bienfaiteur semble motivé à lui faire découvrir autre chose. Tant que ce nouveau plat est aussi délicieux que les précédents, cela n'embête nullement l'occupant de la chambre.

Aussitôt, Axel prend place sur l'une des chaises et invite son protégé à en faire autant. Une fois que chacun des membres qui compose le duo est confortablement installé, le plus vieux invite le plus jeune à se restaurer. Tandis que Roxas plonge sa cuillère dans son bol de soupe, le huitième membre de l'Organisation le regarde avec des yeux emplit de tendresse.

« Je me dois de t'annoncer quelque chose, débute l'homme.

\- Quoi donc ? »

A la fin de cette question, l'enfant fait disparaître sa cuillère à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Lorsque le liquide chaud et verdâtre se répand dans sa bouche, le gourmand semble apprécier ce nouveau met. Toutefois, il trouve regrettable que les ingrédients qui ont servi à la conception de ce plat ne soient pas aussi sucrés que les gâteaux qu'il a eu la chance de connaître par l'intermédiaire de son ami.

« Je vais devoir partir pour plusieurs semaines. »

A l'annonce de cette nouvelle, la cuillère que tenait Roxas s'échappe de sa main droite. Au moment où elle tombe sur l'assiette blanche reposant sous le bol en émettant un bruit reconnaissance entre mille, l'adolescent a déjà la tête tournée vers celle de son camarade. Visiblement, cette information a beaucoup de mal à passer et l'enfant se veut inquiet.

« Tu seras absent pour combien de temps ?

\- Je ne le sais pas encore mais lorsque les ordres viennent de Xemnas, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est difficile de lui désobéir. Par contre, dès que je serais de retour, je te fais la promesse de venir te voir le plus vite possible. »

Malgré ces mots dont le but est de le rassurer, Roxas nourrit très vite de la tristesse. Même s'il va tenter de se montrer le plus fort possible lorsqu'il sera en compagnie des autres membres de l'Organisation, il sait par avance que l'absence d'Axel pèsera lourd sur son coeur.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes, exprime-t-il.

\- Je le sais Roxas mais comme je viens de te le dire, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. »

Ne voulant rien savoir, le jeune homme descend de sa chaise et contourne la table pour se diriger vers la porte fermée. Ignorant ses projets et craignant le pire, Axel s'empare de l'un de ses poignets et l'oblige à se retourner pour que l'enfant le regarde. Là, les yeux baignés de larmes, le propriétaire de la keyblade exprime son tourment.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes loin car tu es le seul ami que j'ai ici.

\- C'est faux et tu le sais Roxas. Désormais, tu as Xion et je sais très bien que vous vous entendez à merveille. »

Même si Axel a raison sur les derniers propos qu'il vient de tenir, l'adolescent ne veut rien savoir et voilà que ses larmes coulent désormais sur ses joues.

« Et si jamais il t'arrivait malheur pendant cette mission ?

\- Aucun risque Roxas car je sais déjà ce qui m'attend et crois-moi, je ferais mon nécessaire pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien. Est-ce moi ou tu doutes de la capacité de mon pouvoir ? »

Suite à cette question, le treizième membre baisse la tête et utilise la manche qui recouvre son bras droit afin de s'essuyer les larmes. Peu après, il tente de rassembler tout son courage et dès qu'il se sent prêt, Roxas lève la tête pour poursuivre cette conversation.

« Xemnas ne peut pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? Comme Xigbar ?

\- Il est préférable que cela soit moi qui m'en charge. En tout cas, savoir que tu es triste à cause de mon départ me touche beaucoup et si je devais m'écouter, je te prendrais dans mes bras. »

Sachant que les deux collègues sont très proches, Roxas décide de satisfaire ce vœu en se réfugiant dans l'étreinte affective d'Axel. Là, tout contre lui, l'adolescent se sent en sécurité et s'il devait s'écouter à son tour, il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour y demeurer éternellement. Hélas, la vie en a décidé autrement. Tout en le préservant tout contre lui, le propriétaire des deux chakrams lui fait cette révélation.

« Pendant mon absence, Saïx se chargera de ta protection et si jamais il t'arrive malheur, c'est à lui à qui je demanderais des explications. »


	13. Chapter 13

Pyromane.

Alors que le soleil se couche à l'horizon de la Cité du Crépuscule, Roxas marche sur la grande place et est en compagnie de Xion. La jeune femme vient d'exécuter sa toute première mission et fière d'avoir accomplit une telle œuvre, la guerrière rencontre quelques difficultés à contenir sa joie. Elle décide d'en faire part au garçon qui évolue à ses côtés.

« Toi aussi tu as ressenti du bonheur lorsque tu as accomplit ta première mission ? Débute-t-elle.

\- Pas vraiment. En réalité, je me suis demandé pourquoi j'agissais de la sorte même si Axel avait prit soin de discuter avec moi de l'importante d'une telle mission. Désormais, je m'interroge sur le but ultime de Xemnas.

\- Si cela se trouve, tes doutes ne sont pas fondées. »

Sur le moment, Roxas comprend qu'il est encore trop tôt de communiquer ses nombreuses interrogations avec celle qui marche près de lui. Alors que les deux collègues arrivent au coeur de la place, un petit nuage vaporeux et noir se matérialise devant eux avant de libérer un premier Sans-coeur. Rapidement, l'adolescent se place devant son amie et fait apparaître son arme.

« Depuis quand ces monstres font leur apparition à cette heure et surtout, à cet endroit ? Demande-t-il même s'il sait très bien que la réponse restera un mystère.

Alors que le garçon se prépare à ce nouveau combat, un autre démon se montre, ainsi qu'un troisième, puis un quatrième et au bout de quelques minutes, c'est une vingtaine de Sans-Coeur qui les encercle. Cette fois, Roxas doute de ses capacités et reconnaît qu'un peu d'aide ne serait pas de trop. Dommage que Axel soit dans un autre monde pour récolter des coeurs car ses compétences auraient été suffisantes pour venir à bout d'une telle menace. Voulant protéger celle qui se tient dans son dos, Roxas juge la menace et ignore par quel monstre attaquer. Si jamais il est celui qui ouvre les hostilités, les créatures démoniaques se concentreront sur lui mais aussi sur la pauvre Xion.

Tout en restant immobile, le garçon reste sur ses gardes et attend un mouvement venant de la part de ses adversaires pour riposter. Lorsque l'un des plus petits Sans-coeur bondit sur lui, Roxas se contente juste de tourner sur lui-même tout en levant la lame de sa keyblade. Celle-ci frappe l'être maléfique et l'entaille creusée suffit à le diviser en deux. Vaincue, la bestiole disparaît en libérant une petite brume sombre ainsi que plusieurs objets brillants. Alors que Roxas retrouve sa position initiale, Xion se précipite sur les gains de ce combat afin que l'ensemble ne soit pas perdu.

Après tout, ce sont ces petits trésors qui font la convoitise de Xemnas et si le duo pouvait éviter quelques remontrances de ce dernier, autant ne pas hésiter. Tandis que la jeune femme glisse une récompense brillante dans l'une des poches de sa veste noire, plusieurs adversaires bondissent sur elle. Voulant la protéger coûte que coûte, Roxas va à l'encontre de ces derniers mais sait très bien que sa défensive ne sera guère suffisante pour le sortir de ce mauvais pas. A cet instant, une voix masculine et familière résonne sur la place de la gare.

« Snake fire ! »

Des flammes à haute température jaillissent de nulle part et viennent frapper les assaillants des deux adolescents. Blessées par cette attaque surprise, les créatures disparaissent en hurlant de douleur, laissant derrière elles de nombreuses récompenses. Regardant en direction de l'entrée de la gare, là d'où s'est fait entendre la voix, les yeux de Roxas se posent sur Axel, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonsoir Roxas, est-ce moi ou j'arrive au bon moment ?

\- Si tu savais à quel point. »

Attisant la haine des Sans-coeur, Axel ne bouge pas et attend tranquillement que les monstres bondissent sur lui. Lorsque le cas de figure se réalise, le huitième membre de l'Organisation fait apparaître ses armes de prédilections et fonce sur ses adversaires afin d'en découdre avec eux. Pendant ce temps, Xion et Roxas regardent Axel se démener avec les monstres qu'il parvient à éliminer les uns après les autres.

« J'espère qu'un jour, je serais aussi doué que lui, exprime le jeune homme.

\- Et c'est le cas. » Tente de le rassurer celle qui se tient à ses côtés.

Ne partageant pas le même avis, Roxas se réfugie dans le silence et continue d'observer son camarade qui semble danser au beau milieu de la menace. Désormais, il ne reste plus qu'une poignée de Sans-coeur et Axel estime que l'heure du coup de grâce est arrivée. Pour ne pas être gêné, l'homme fait disparaître ses chakrams et dessine des cercles dans l'air à l'aide de ses mains grandes ouvertes, paumes tournés vers ses agresseurs. Aussitôt, de nouvelles flammes font leur naissance et foncent en direction des petits monstres noirs. Néanmoins, un drame est sur le point de se produire.

En effet, voulant être sûr que son initiative marche dès la première tentative, Axel a sacrifié une bonne partie de son énergie afin que ses flammes soient plus puissantes que d'habitude. D'ailleurs, l'une d'entre elles ne se précipite pas sur les monstres mais sur les deux enfants qui se montrent surpris par ce comportement. Ni une ni deux, Roxas lève sa keyblade et espère que son arme sera assez forte pour vaincre une telle puissance. Après tout, c'est la première fois que le treizième membre soit amené à lutter contre les pouvoirs de son ami et il ignore la conclusion de cet assaut. Dès que la flamme d'Axel vient frapper la lame de la clef aux dimensions respectables, celle-ci libère une lueur qui parvient à contrer l'attaque incandescente.

Très vite, le feu perd de sa puissance et lorsque ce dernier s'éteint, Roxas se montre rassuré et baisse la lame de son arme. Aussitôt, la lumière de celle-ci disparaît et le jeune guerrier s'interroge sur les causes de cette manifestation. D'ailleurs, c'est la première fois que la keyblade agit de la sorte et il faut croire que cette clef renferme encore de bien nombreux secrets.


End file.
